Ketchum espousel
by Ampyre
Summary: Ash Ketchum  I think that's how you spell it...  and May insert last name here  I guess It would be May Ketchum but...  get happily married  in this story  and this is their story  this is not a lemon. .
1. Chapter 1

HELLO MY NAME IS AMPYRE (ELECTRISITY) THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE COMMENT BUT NO FLAMES. THANK YOU.

...

(This is my divider!)

...

Basic overview: Ash Ketchum (I think that's how you spell it...) and May _insert last name here _(I guess It would be May Ketchum but...)get happily married (in this story) and this is their story (this is not a lemon.).

...

**CHAPTER 1**

Ash kneeled at the grave etched in it was this:

_May, loved by all, but most by Ash._

A tear escaped his eye. His mind uncontrollably flashed images, ones he'd like to never remember... he saw it like it was yesterday, he saw Jessie and James attempting to catch a Rhypirior, he saw the Rhypirior charge at May, he saw her get trampled, he saw her at the hospital, he saw the nurse shake her head, it was all to horrible to think about. A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality, it was Oak's, and "there was nothing you could have done..." he said softly.

"Yes, there was." Oak gave him a quizzical look...

Ash continued..."I sent out Pikachu, I made him use thunder." sighing Ash went on," It does nothing to ground types."

Ash sobbed uncontrollably

...

Ash snapped up in bed and he felt the other side...she was there and alive.

Ash loosened up at the fact that his wife was alive. He was glad it was a dream. Happily he lay back down and thought of his engagement and wedding.

...

(FLASHBACK)

Lying on the grassy hill with May Ash had just proposed to May although they were only 16, she said yes! He thought that was the happiest day of his life, he was wrong.

I WONDER WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? (ACCTULY I ALLREDY KNOW.) SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT (EXTEEMLY) CHAPTER BUT THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I'M PROUD OF IT HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO, AMPYRE IS HERE TO CONTINUE HIS STORY. *_play ampere's theme song here* _(YEA THAT WAS LAME !)REMEMBER HOW I SAID HOW ASH HAD A GOOD DAY BUT SOMETHING BAD WAS GOING TO HAPPEN WELL...ONE SECOND MY BROTHER IS TRYING TO EAT ME.*** SMAK*** SORRY. ANYWAY I'M GOING TO ANSWER WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN.

I FORGOT TO ADD THE DISCLAIMER LAST CHAPTER SO HERE IT IS...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY POKEMON CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO NINTENDO.

NOW THIS CHAPTER'S...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY POKEMON CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO NINTENDO.

...

Ash was thinking about his wedding when May woke up. "what are you doing up?" she asked. "Oh..." he stammered "I...uh...couldn't sleep."

*PIKA...PIKACHU!*

"?"Ash thought

*PIKA...PIKACHU!*

"Pikachu isn't here. Is he?"

*PIKA...PIKACHU!*

Ash woke up with Pikachu sitting on his chest. Ash felt the other side then he remembered...he was going to propose to her today. He hurriedly got dressed and rushed out the door, he slept late. "Oh no." he thought. "I'm going to be late."

He pulled his bike from his backpack. (I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW HE DOES IT.) He biked to the green hill. May was already there. So was another young man but nether of them took notice of him.

...

"Sorry." he apologized "I slept late...and...You know, I just...well...um...I...Gah! I'm just going to stop talking." "Stupid, stupid, stupid" He whispered to himself.

"It's fine." she said." I was late myself." They both laughed unconvincingly. May looked down to blush.

They both stood there awkwardly, each secretly loving the other but not daring to say so.

Ash finally spoke up, well...kind of... "Skreeple?" he looked at his mouth thinking,_ did I just say 'Skreeple'? Man that's humiliating_. Watching this whole scene May held back a snicker because she knew of his sensitive feelings.

"May, I guess what I'm trying to say is," he paused.

While he said this she hoped for the three words that he said..."will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes a million times yes!" She exclaimed almost crying from joy. They stood there hugging each other in a moment of pure ecstasy.

May was happy, Ash was happy, Pikachu was happy for no particular reason. He thought this was the best day of his life, not the day in the dream...again he was wrong

YEA THIS IS A VERY SUSPENSEFUL STORY (NOT!) WELL MY BRAIN BURNED OUT A WHILE AGO AND I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO EXTRACT EVERY WORD (ALL 501 OF THEM) FROM IT SINCE. SORRY YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY PAINS SO I'M GOING TO SHUT UP. UNTIL NEXT TIME GOOD BYE. JUST KIDDING THE STORY GOES ON!

He heard a noise he hoped he never would: the cry of a Rhypirior.

NOW THIS IS THE ACTUAL END. I'M SURE YOU'RE THINKING "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST PUT THAT SENTENCE UP HIGHER?" THE ANSWER IS I REALLY DON'T COMMENT BUT NO FLAMES. SO NOW THE ENDING...YEA THIS IS A VERY BLAH BLAH BLAH SKIPS A BIT UNTIL NEXT TIME GOOD BYE.


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO, AMPYRE IS HERE TO CONTINUE HIS STORY. *_play ampere's theme song here* _(YEA THAT WAS LAME !) YES I WILL DO THAT EVERY TIME. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY POKEMON CHARICTARS THEY BELONG TO NINTENDO.

...

Ash saw the Rhypirior but this time it wasn't a dream. Everything from the dream's dream was replaying in reality. Jessie and James were there trying to catch it. Startled the Rhypirior charged at May but this time Ash was ready. "Go Lapras!" he shouted as he threw the net ball. BLOOVP! Sounded the net ball. Lapras use hydro pump! Time was running out! His Lapras responded by jetting a significant amount of water at the Rhypirior thus knocking it out. Jessie and James glared at him, "why did you do that?" Jessie ranted"we could have caught it!"

"Because of a few reasons"Ash coolly replied "The first reason is that it was charging at my fiancé, number two is that you're probably my number one enemy."

"If we are your #1 enemy then lets double battle!" spat James.

"You're on."

"Go Lapras "yelled Ash

"Go Raichu" James cried

"Go Gyrados" sneered Jessie

"Go Rhypirior" said May happily as the others paused "I was able to calm it down and capture it while you were yelling at each other." The battle commenced. Lapras knocked out Gyrados with ice beam while May's Rhypirior slaughtered Raichu with earth quake.

After a short time of battling Ash and May won easily. Jessie and James retreated clearly defeated.

...later that night...

Ash and May were at Ash's house. May had millions of questions "When is it going to be? Where will it be? Who will be the wedding party...?"

"Well...I have an answer to the last one. When in the Sinnoh region I met these two people they were good friends to me"

"Who were they?"

"They were professor rowan's helpers; their names are dawn and Lucas."

"I remember Dawn; she was a good friend, Hey Ash, how about Pikachu being the ring bearer?"

"Pika?"

"Actually," Ash said "that's a pretty good idea, but do you think he could hold a whole two rings?"

"PIKA!" Pikachu said angrily.

Ash laughed.

Nether of them noticed a young man watching from the window the same one from the day he proposed to her. "The time is near." The young man said to his Serpirior.

...

Ash was quietly asleep showing no sign of emotion. But his dream was far from emotionless.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I'VE BEEN WORKING REALLY HARD ON THIS AND I CANN'T WAIT FOR THE WEDDING AND HONEYMOON! PLEASE COMMENT BUT NO FLAMES.


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO, AMPYRE IS HERE TO CONTINUE HIS STORY. *_play ampere's theme song here* _(YEA THAT WAS LAME !) DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY POKEMON CHARICTARS THEY BELONG TO NINTENDO.

...

Ash and May said good night and went to bed; the next month and a half passed quickly the next day was the wedding. They were there at on the field where they were engaged waiting anxiously for the priest to say "man and wife." he didn't. Looking at each other they thought the same thing "why is he talking so long." Right as the minister was talking about the benefits of drinking beer on a regular basis, Ash stopped him. "Look we don't want you to tell us how to live our lives; we just want you to get us married and get out of here!" the minister looked at him and said "I'm not even a real minister, and these people aren't actually a interested congregation" he laughed a menacing laugh before continuing "why don't you look?" he looked, they were all leaving the hill mumbling about how they don't know these people and they didn't know why they were here. Then the minister started laughing as did everybody else including May.

...

Suddenly Ash woke up, his dreams were steadily growing worse. It was 6:00 in the morning so he decided to just wake up. He went downstairs and made a cup of coffee while stroking Pikachu. He invited May over to finish planning the wedding.

...

He and May sat there talking when he realized something...the wedding was that week! Luckily they were almost done with the planning so he had two things to do: #1 rent a tux #2 teach Pikachu how to carry the rings. (This was done.) With only one thing to do he want out. "This should be easy he told Pikachu."

Pika! He heartily agreed.

There was something he didn't notice as he left, something if he had it would have changed the day considerably: a young man, the same one watching them from the window a few days ago his name was dune but no one knew that. Leaving May to do some final preparations he went into the suit shop, he fond the one he wanted: a jet black suit to match his hair with matching slacks, a starch white shirt and a cherry red bow tie to top it of.

"I'd like that one he said!"

"You have $1,000,000?"

Ashes jaw hit the ground with a loud thud.

"'course that's tu buy it." The store clerk continued "if yu wanna ren tit its $100,000 fer a day."

Ash counted his money...he had $999,900. "One moment he said." With that he dashed of and saw a youngster.

"BATTLE ME!" Ash pleaded.

"Ok."

Ash won easily and got $146. He ran back to the suit shop.

"I have enough to rent it."

"N kee" Said the clerk as he handed Ash the suit. "Herey go."

Ash walked back to the house while whistling to himself when he saw the house he stopped dead in his tracks then ran at it at top speed getting there and finding the house in rubble and a note!

...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNOW YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE NOTE SAYS BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

THIS CHAPTER IS A WHOLE 591 WORDS (AND TWO WHLE PAGES (ACCTULLY ONLY ONE AND A HALF (IF YOU WANTED TO GET REALY TECHNICAL ITS ONE AND A FRACTION!)))! WOW! (SO LONG RIGHT?) WELL UNTILL NEXT TIME GOOD BUY!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, ampyre here to continue his story. ***_**play ampyre's theme song here* **_**(yea that was lame****!) Two notes: 1 I am introducing an o/c his name is dune (he is awesome****!(but he starts bad****.) but he ends good****.)))**. **2 I am switching to bold because my spell-check does not recognize mistakes with caps.**

* * *

><p>Ash read the note over, it said this<p>

"_I've taken May if you ever want to see her alive come to the dragon spire tower tomorrow alone if anyone is with you she will be killed but you can bring your plump mouse if you do not come she will be killed._

_-__DUNE_"

"Who is dune?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika" said unknowingly.

* * *

><p>The dragon spire tower loomed ominously over Ash and Pikachu they walked in; the atmosphere had changed from majestic to wicked. He went up a couple of flights of stairs and when he reached the final floor, the one he fought N in, he saw him, the one he was looking for, the one that his hatred boiled against, he saw Dune.<p>

* * *

><p>Dune was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans and converses. Ash and Dune stared at each other, one with hatred the other with no emotions.<p>

"Hello Ash." The latter said.

"Why did you do it?" Ash roared angrily.

"Do what?" Dune asked innocently.

"You know what I mean, why did you take May?"

"I didn't take her; I don't know what you're talking about."

Ash looked around and he didn't see May. Ash showed Dune the note.

"That's not my handwriting."

Dune took out a bit of paper and wrote on it...

"_I've taken May if you ever want to see her alive come to the dragon spire tower tomorrow alone if anyone is with you she will be killed but you can bring your plump mouse if you do not come she will be killed._

_-DUNE_"

"See?" Dune asked. "Not mine."

"Hmm" Ash's face contorted with confusion..."then who was it?"

"I have a guess. Ghetsis Said

Both looked and both asked"You?"

"Why did you take her and why did you use my name?" Dune asked angrily

"Because you're my nemesis and since Ash here is the strongest trainer I thought he would destroy you but for some reason he didn't" Ghetsis explained. He turned to Ash, "Your brat wont shut up all she ever talks about is you and how you are going to save her, hah you couldn't save a Bidoof. I'll prove it by battling you. Go Cofagrigus"

All Ash brought was Pikachu so he sent out Pikachu.

Dune stood back allowing Ash to battle Ghetsis by himself.

...

Ghetsis' Cofagrigus beat Ash's Pikachu. Just as Dune was about to fight in Ash's place he heard a voice, it was saying "Ghetsis I've found you." The voice reached the top of the steps came up to Ghetsis he was wearing a loose white shirt, black pants, a gold bracelet, an odd Saturn shaped necklace, and a black and white baseball cap.

"N!" Ash yelled happily.

"Hello Ash." He turned to Ghetsis "You! I've spent the last year and a half looking for you, and here you are kidnapping peoples fiancées and pretending to be someone else, you disgust me you worthless bag of slime!" Ghetsis showed obvious signs of hatred toward N.

"I thought I got rid of you when I threw you of Mt. coronet"

"Guess what, you didn't" N replied. "let's battle!"

Ghetsis got into a battle stance then threw out a ufesent and flew away.

"Dang." Said N then turned to Ash and Dune "Sorry, let's go find him."

"I don't know I've heard he's untraceable." Said Dune

"Even if you don't, I will he still has May."

"I do fell half responsible because he used my name." said Dune

"Let's go!" N and Ash walked ahead but Dune stayed behind them, he was hiding something from them.

**Wow I'm proud of my short chapters (well, OK only a little bit.).** **I have a question for you, I can either do short chapters and publish them a few times a week or I can publish them once a week by doing longer chapters. Comment to answer, do ****not**** PM**** me to answer.**


End file.
